Descubriendo
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Link descubre por fin lo que Sheik oculta bajo esos vendajes.


Como siempre, TLOZ no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera no conocería al magnífico Shigeru Miyamoto y me moriría de la angustia D;

Hice este fic en otra de mis "mañanas inspiradas". Porque me encanta Link –tengo 18 años y es mi amor platónico desde los 8, ejem ejem- y adoro la parejita monísima de tortolitos que hace con Zelda 3

¡Espero que os guste! C;

* * *

Sus manos acariciaban anhelantes el cuerpo del otro, repasando cada curva y cada escueto rincón al que alcanzaba sobre esas misteriosas prendas.

_Le gustaba un hombre. ¿Y qué?_

No sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado a esa situación en la que se encontraba en ese mismo instante, pero lo que sí sabía era que vagar una eternidad por Hyrule destruyendo maldiciones y salvando el mundo le hacía tener mucha e insaciable sed. Y en más de un sentido…

Por eso ya estaba harto de sus encuentros furtivos. Y de que cada vez que se encontrasen el sheikah ocultase sus dos rubíes bajo esos vendajes que cubrían su rostro. Y que acto seguido desapareciese bajo un halo de luz.

_¡Ya estaba harto!  
__Harto de hacer siempre todo el trabajo sin enterarse de nada…_

Se sentía ridículo de ese modo. Así que esta vez lo detuvo antes de que huyera.  
Se acercó más al rostro del de menos altura, analizando sus rasgos y reconociendo su semblante algo familiar.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas quien eres de verdad. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido, deteniendo sus caricias y agarrándolo fuertemente de la cintura.

_Si Sheik pensaba que él no había sospechado nada, era tonto…_

El otro, que hasta el momento yacía rendido bajo las manos del héroe del tiempo entreabrió los ojos y lo miró con algo de nostalgia; suspirando por lo bajo y sintiendo como le comenzaban a temblar las piernas.

-No puedo…Sería peligroso. Para ambos. –dejó escapar casi en un suspiro, acercándose de nuevo al rostro de Link y buscando su boca con los labios, sediento de más.

El rubio hylian no quería rendirse tan pronto, pero ese chico tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba completamente y que lo volvía incapaz de negarse a continuar besando su boca. Así que lo hizo, pero sin olvidar sus intenciones principales de descubrir quien era.

-Entonces… -murmuró entre besos, llevando disimuladamente una de sus manos enguantadas a la espalda de Sheik, entrelazando sus dedos en el vendaje que cubría su cabeza y tirando de él bruscamente; apartándose acto seguido para poder observar cómo era el rostro de su compañero.

El sheikah parecía conmocionado. Tenía los ojos desorbitados completamente y la boca entreabierta, mientras trataba de quitar de las manos del rubio el trozo de venda que le había arrancado, tapándose parte de la cara con una de sus manos.

-¡Dámelo ahora! –gritó algo desesperado, tratando de alcanzar a Link y de que al mismo tiempo no pudiese adivinar quien era en realidad. Ahora estaba perdido, y no tenía más excusas…

El rubio lo miraba, asombrado de que protegiese su identidad con tanto esfuerzo; pero no ante él. No lo merecía, porque eran… ¿amigos?

Se mantuvo en silencio. Y se dirigió nuevamente hacía él, apartando firmemente la mano que mantenía en su rostro, forcejeando por un momento, pero consiguiendo al fin descubrir su cara enteramente.

Por un momento pensó que era una alucinación, pero cuando vio que los rubíes de Sheik se volvían de un azul cristalino comprendió que no lo era. Y que ahora que la veía sabía que era ella, a pesar de que hiciera siete años que vio su rostro de niña por primera y última vez.

Zelda lo miró expectante, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Link.

-Yo…te lo puedo explicar. –dijo con un hilo de voz que denotaba lo transtornada que estaba en ese instante. Preocupada, nerviosa, deseosa, temerosa, y cuantos más adjetivos pudieran definirla ahora.

-No. Lo entiendo. Tenías que mantenerte en secreto. –dijo él algo avergonzado, olvidando ya todo lo pasado y lo dolido que pudiese estar con ella por no contárselo. Pero era embarazoso pensar que acababa de tocar a su princesa y estuvieran hablando con tal naturalidad segundos después.

_Entonces no le gustaban los hombres…_

Ella sonrió casi sin fuerzas; acercándose a él y atrapando su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Que estuviese bajo el cuerpo de Sheik no quiere decir que lo que acaba de pasar también fuese una mentira…

_Lo quería tanto. Y le dolía aún más tener que mentirle ocultándole su identidad durante meses._

Durante mucho tiempo tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de contárselo todo; decirle que estaba bien y que todo se arreglaría, porque confiaba en él más que en nadie. Y juntos podrían acabar con Ganondorf. Y después besarle. Como siempre había querido hacer.

_Como debería ser…_

Link se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego trazó una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que alegró a Zelda.

-Me alegro. Ya pensaba que era una de tus tácticas para distraerme… -dijo en un tono juguetón; tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento.

Ella rió. Y se acercó de nuevo para besar los labios del hylian. No quería perder más tiempo, y ahora que había descubierto su identidad y que ambos sabían que se amaban, todo sería mejor.

-Ganondorf no debe saber quien soy. O sino… -comenzó de nuevo, mirando a Link con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

El chico asintió rápidamente y la envolvió en un abrazo, mientras volvía a besarla, aunque esta vez con más intensidad.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… -dijo cuando se separó escasos centímetros de su boca, llevando sus manos a sus largos mechones dorados y jugando con uno de ellos entre sus dedos.

Ella volvió a sonreír coqueta, mirándolo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y apartándose lentamente de él.

_Eran tantas las sensaciones que él producía en ella que incluso la asustaba._

Se hubiera quedado ahí con él durante horas, pero estaba anocheciendo y los espías de Ganondorf no estarían muy lejos del lago Hylia, donde ellos se encontraban ahora. Y si los veían juntos…ambos correrían peligro.

-Tengo que irme, Link. –comenzó con algo de tristeza. –Pero nos encontraremos en el siguiente templo. Porque siempre estoy cerca de ti.

A pesar de que la quisiera siempre a su lado, él entendía.  
Se acercó por última vez y volvió a besarla, acto seguido dirigiéndose hasta su oído y susurrándole:

-A partir de ahora me despediré así de ti. – pronunció en un susurro, haciendo que ella sintiese como el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en sus mejillas.

-Y cuando todo termine estaremos juntos… -le siguió Zelda, sonriendo esperanzada.

Y volvió a desaparecer como siempre hacía.

_Pero esta vez él se había salido con la suya; y ahora podría seguir su camino sabiendo que su única preocupación hasta ahora estaba a salvo y acompañándolo en su aventura._

_

* * *

_

YEHAAAAAA!~ ¡Me tiro florecillas yo misma, porque ha quedado justo como quería! *_*

Ahora, que os guste o no ya es cosa vuestra (¿) xDDD

Aunque…VALE. Quería hacer que terminase con lemmon, pero empiezo a enrollarme como las persianas con el momento "love-love" entre estos dos y no paro ù3u… Y ya como que quedaba mal poner lemmon ahí después de todo el pastelón xDDDDDU

En fin, en el siguiente que haga ;D

¡Dejad reviewcitos!~


End file.
